Unfamiliar Swords
by The Lamplight Detective
Summary: They thought it would be easy. They had fought orcs before. But a simple escape attempt shows Aragorn and Legolas that these orcs are more skilled than anything they've ever seen. Will they escape the orcs? Or will they be broken by something much more sinister? And just what is going on in this forest? No slash/romance. Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything belonging to Lord of the Rings. They are all the works of the fabulous J.R.R Tolkien :) I do own Orel (who appears in later chapters) and the story line is mine but pretty much everything else it his.**

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice :) I've wanted to write something like this for a long time and now, finally, I have done it! XD**

**I'm only 14 (and I know that my age shouldn't be an excuse for bad writing) and I have my heart set on being an author when I'm older so any tips or constructive criticism is much appreciated **

**Now! On with the story! ENJOY! :D**

The only sound was of the horse's footfalls of the leaf-coated floor. The sky was obscured by the thick branches of the trees and the light of the stars hadn't fallen on the grass at all.

Aragorn and Legolas rode silently through the forest, almost obliged not to speak. The two friends were riding back to Rivendell after a camping trip, but unfortunately, due to the flooding of a large river, they had been forced to return home by a different route. The woods that they were now riding through was unknown to both of them and it had taken some time to gather their bearings. Even now, they were uncertain of the correct path home. Both of them were weary and the thought of being in an unusual place meant both had taken to being constantly on guard. At first glance, nothing seemed amiss but neither companion could shake the feeling that all was not as it seemed.

Aragorn was the first to break the silence. "It's late. Perhaps we should stop and rest," he suggested.

Legolas chuckled. "Tired Aragorn? I knew that the endurance of men was limited but I never realized quite how much."

Aragorn didn't waste time with a retort. "That may be, but at least the arrogance of men is not so great as that of the elves."

"I don't know what you mean," replied Legolas innocently.

Aragorn laughed and then rode up so as to be alongside Legolas.

"Come on, mellon-nin, enough jesting. We hope to ride no further in this dark."

Legolas sighed and then, agreeing with Aragorn, the two came to a stop.

Some time later, when Aragorn had got a fire going, they settled down to talk. They discussed plans for their journey over the next few days and then Aragorn retreated to his current favorite topic of conversation: Arwen.

Legolas added some more fuel to the fire and listened to Aragorn talk happily about his true love, smiling faintly.

After a few moments, Aragorn seemed to notice that Legolas had fallen silent.

"Sorry," he said. "Am I boring you?"

Legolas shook his head. "No. mellon-nin. Not at all."

Aragorn frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned at the elf's silence.

Legolas looked surprised. "Nothing! Why do you ask?"

Aragorn shrugged. "You seem...subdued, that's all."

Legolas was silent for a moment and Aragorn was about to turn away, assuming the end of the conversation, when Legolas touched his arm.

Aragorn looked back.

"It is the woods," said Legolas softly. "They are unfamiliar to me and it makes me uncomfortable,"

Of course. Legolas was a woodland elf and the trees held a special place in his heart. He looked to them for comfort and strength so it was only natural that he would feel uneasy in an unknown spot.

"What do the trees say?" asked Aragorn after another moments silence.

"Nothing," replied Legolas.

Aragorn looked at him in confusion.

"They do not wish to share their thoughts with me. They appear...almost hostile,"

Aragorn frowned, feeling his friends unease at the situation.

"I am not used to such behavior..." murmured Legolas, almost sadly.

Aragorn patted Legolas's arm, in an attempt to reassure him. "Do not worry. I'm sure there is a simple explanation. Perhaps you should just get some sleep for now,"

Legolas gave Aragorn a smile and nodded, before resting his head against the tree behind him.

"I'll take first watch then," Aragorn whispered, as Legolas's breathing became steady.

The night moved on, continuing to shroud the forest in darkness. Aragorn prodded the fire and tossed some more wood onto it, in an attempt to bring warmth and light. He too was tired and wished more than anything to rest, but he also knew that sleep would bring Legolas some relief from the discomfort he was feeling. Aragorn felt his eyelids attempt to slide shut but quickly opened them again. He sighed, worried that sooner or later, he would fall asleep. He considered waking Legolas and ask to swap shifts but he only had to glance at the peaceful elf to know that that option was out of question; he didn't want to disturb him. Aragorn turned his attentions to the flames before him, watching as the bright colours danced before his eyes. After a while, the colours started to merge together; just one big flaming streak of orange. And then, as his head lolled onto his chest, he fell asleep.

Only a little way away from the camp, where the foliage thickened to provide a cover of dark leaves and branches, a figure stood. His hands were curled firmly around the handle of a gleaming sword and he was focused entirely on the two forms around the campfire. He watched intently as the human fell asleep, smiling with cruel delight when he did.

He smiled and nodded his head towards the small camp. Silently, a group of hunch-backed, rotten-fleshed orcs came out of the forest. But there was something different about them. They didn't amble along, jerking with rough movement. Instead, the seemed to glide almost across the ground, making no noise and, in fact, making little movement at all.

The first orc, the leader, pointed a stubby finger at the camp and with identical grace, led his band out of the bushes and straight towards the man and elf, who sat, slumped against the tree trunks, sound asleep.

The orcs gripped their weapons tightly, in case either should wake up. Two orcs detached themselves from the main group and positioned themselves, one aside Legolas, the other aside Aragorn. The leader met their eyes and nodded his head. The two orcs raised their weapons and then, as the leader signaled, brought the hilt of their axes down on the heads of their target.

**Translations:**

**Mellon-nin = Friend**

**I hope you enjoyed this and more chapters will be up soon. Please review because that will encourage me to write more XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything belonging to Lord of the Rings. They are all the works of the fabulous J.R.R Tolkien :) I do own Orel (who appears in later chapters) and the story line is mine but pretty much everything else it his.**

**WOOO! Second Chapter! :) I didn't think I would get any hits or anything but I did! That makes me incredibly happy!**

**Thank you so so so soooo much to everyone who reviewed my story - it was such a nice feeling to read all the lovely comments. Thank you also for all the tips that people left; I will do my best to improve! XD**

**I'm only 14 (and I know that my age shouldn't be an excuse for bad writing) and I have my heart set on being an author when I'm older so any tips or constructive criticism is much appreciated **

**Now! On with the story! ENJOY! :D**

Aragorn awoke with a pounding headache; as if a small army had run him over. He kept his eyes tightly shut as waves of pain washed over him and bit back a groan. When he finally felt as though his head wasn't going to drop off, he opened his eyes. At first, he could hardly see at all because his vision was blurred and the ground was titling at crazy angles. Then, as his vision settled down, he made a horrific discovery. He was hanging, slung over the shoulders of a short creature, with his face dangerously near the ground. His heart leapt and his breath caught in his throat.

_We've been captured! _Aragorn thought in alarm. Sharp pain suddenly shot through his head and he winced. His head was tender at the back and he could only assume that this was from a strike, probably made by capturers. The thought of his capturers made him wonder as to who was actually carrying him. Carefully, he turned his head to the side and what he saw surprised him.

Orcs, clad in leather armour and clutching weapons, were trekking alongside him. Aragorn closed his eyes in despair. Captured by orcs! He would never live this down. Legolas would...

As his friends name surfaced in his thoughts, Aragorn felt a jolt of fear. What had become of his elfin companion? Again, turning his head in a way that wouldn't exaggerate the pain already there, Aragorn searched the orcs around him for his friend. When he finally spotted Legolas, the sight alarmed him slightly. The elf's eyes were closed - such a thing only happened when he was in a weakened state - and he was limp, unresponsive as he hung across the orcs shoulder. Aragorn wanted to call out to Legolas but he was too far away for a call to go unnoticed. Instead, Aragorn let his head drop again, the motion making his head scream in agony. The pain increased immensely and Aragorn felt him self slipping into an almost welcome oblivion.

When Aragorn woke again, he found himself being carried into a large clearing, outlined with nothing but a wall of trees. He assumed this to be an orc camp. A large fire burned in the centre and around the edge, what appeared to be several huts, were scattered. Then realization dawned on him. It wasn't a camp. It was a village.

But how? he thought. Orcs are not capable of building villages in the middle of empty woods!

As his groggy mind struggled with this new concept, the orcs carried their prisoners towards a large cage with thick bars. When Aragorn saw what was coming, fear clutched at his heart. The prospect of being caged up like an animal was a terrifying thought. The orc who was carrying him suddenly grasped Aragorn by the legs, and Aragorn quickly closed his eyes, not wanting to alert the orcs to the fact that he was awake. He held back a cry of pain as the orcs threw him and Legolas into the cage, locking the door shut behind them. Aragorn lay painfully on the floor, listening to the orcs laughter as they walked away. The floor was rough beneath his cheek; hay or straw littered the ground. He wanted to do nothing better than sleep but he knew that he could not rest until he was sure Legolas was alright. Lifting himself up on his elbows, he looked closely at his friend, who lay nearby.

"Legolas," he whispered.

No reply.

"Legolas!" he said, a little louder.

He got a groan in response. Aragorn watched as Legolas's eyes flickered open and looked around in confusion. His eyes roamed his surroundings and then settled on Aragorn.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," he said softly.

Aragorn chuckled and then shook his head. "Sorry, mellon-nin, but this is as real as it gets,"

Legolas sighed and also pushed himself up, wincing when the pain increased and a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Slowly," advised Aragorn, taking his friends arm.

Legolas shook him off gently. "Thank you, but I'm fine,"

Aragorn smiled slightly at his friend's natural stubborn streak and watched as Legolas rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened?" Legolas asked at last.

Aragorn sighed. "We've been captured," he said.

Legolas shot Aragorn an exasperated look. "I know that."

"We've been captured by orcs,"

Legolas looked almost amused. "Then why do you look so worried?" he asked.

Aragorn looked out through the bars of the cage, at the clearing around them. "These aren't like any orcs we've faced before. One look at this clearing tells you that. They're advanced enough to build a village and a cage for prisoners,"

Legolas snorted. "Orcs are naturally stupid creatures," he pointed out. "We will be able to get out easily,"

Aragorn laughed softly at that. "So I believed. But tell me, do you see any means of an easy escape?"

Legolas glanced around at the cage. The bars were thick and close together so that not even someone of Legolas's slim build could fit through. Aragorn was right.

"Maybe we should just wait..." murmured Legolas, leaning back against the bars.

Aragorn looked at his friend, concerned at his sudden quietness. He was about to ask if he was alright when the door to the cage slid open, the rusty metal making a grating noise.

One of the orcs entered and put three bowls of food on the floor.

"Eat," he grunted.

Aragorn opened his mouth, planning to distract the orc, but the orc was shutting the gate before he got a chance to speak.

"Hey! Wait!" he called.

The orc didn't turn around.

Aragorn sat back down with an angry grunt.

_Whoever heard of orcs with a cage?_ he thought angrily.

"Food?"

Aragorn turned. Legolas was holding one of the bowls out towards him.

Aragorn sighed and took it. Inside, was what appeared to be meat of some kind. There was very little and most of it was fat anyway.

Aragorn pulled a disgusted face but reached to pick what looked to be the best piece.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you,"

The voice came from the back of the cage.

**Translations:**

**Mellon-nin = Friend**

**Wow! So, second chapter is done! To be honest, I think this chapter is better than the first. I just kind of wrote this one where as with the first one, I took me ages and I had to actually, like, THINK about it. :P**

**I hope you enjoyed this and more chapters will be up soon. Please review because that will encourage me to write more XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything belonging to Lord of the Rings. They are all the works of the fabulous J.R.R Tolkien :) I do own Orel (who appears in later chapters) and the story line is mine but pretty much everything else it his.**

**Yay! Third Chapter! Oh my gosh! It took me sooooo long to get this up! This is my first post of this year :O I was supposed to be all "regularly updated" and stuff but somehow, it didn't work out like that :/ So sorry. :(**

**But anyway, thanks SO SO SO much for all my reads/favouritedness/alerts and most of all REVIEWS! Because reviews = updates (Mean, I know) **

**Thank you especially to The Lauderdale, who stuck up for the orcs and made me feel guilty for calling them stupid :( **

**Thank you also for all the tips that people left; I will do my best to improve! XD**

**I'm only 14 (and I know that my age shouldn't be an excuse for bad writing) and I have my heart set on being an author when I'm older so any tips or constructive criticism is much appreciated **

**Now! On with the story! ENJOY! :D**

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat at the sound of the unknown voice. He turned and looked in the direction of the voice. It had come from the back of the cage, which was shrouded in darkness.

"Hello?" he called.

There was no reply but Aragorn saw something shift in the blackness. His heart beat quickened. The thought of being trapped with an unknown being was unnerving. Behind him, Legolas got carefully to his feet, crouching in a defensive position. As the being shifted again, Legolas hissed.

"Just come out and face us!" called Aragorn. "We're all prisoners! What difference does it make?"

Like the previous time, there was no response. But then, very carefully, a figure started to show, creeping out from the shadows. What Aragorn saw was nothing like what he had imagined.

An elfin girl, pale with thick, wild black hair. Her green eyes were narrowed into slits as she scrutinized her fellow cage mates. Her skin was coated in small cuts and bruises and a splats of dirt and mud. Her black trousers were ripped at the knee and ragged at the hem. On her feet, she wore a pair of dark leather boots, layered in mud and her olive green topped had a sleeve torn off.

Aragorn blinked in surprise and Legolas relaxed a little. The girl's eyes flickered over the two of them, scanning them with interest.

Aragorn held up his hands in attempt to reassure her. "We're not threat," he told her.

The girl moved closer to them, her motions hesitant.

"Who are you?" she asked eventually.

Aragorn hesitated. "My name is Aragorn," he said at last.

"I am Legolas,"

The girl nodded, brushing hair from her face. "My name is Orel," she told them.

Aragorn smiled at her, pleased that when she relaxed a little. She returned it, but rather cautiously.

Aragorn felt a little awkward so he gestured to the food.

"You didn't want us to eat it?" he asked, hoping she would elaborate.

Orel nodded. "It's laced with sleeping drugs," she told them. "Believe me; they knock you out for six,"

"Personal experience?" asked Aragorn.

Orel chuckled. "You could say that," she replied. "So." She settled crossed-legged in front of the pair, visibly more comfortable now they no longer posed a threat to her. "How did you come to be here?"

"We were abducted from our campsite. We were both asleep," said Aragorn, and as he spoke, his words reminded him of something. "Legolas. I feel asleep. I'm sorry, I…"

Legolas waved a dismissive hand. "It does not matter, mellon-nin. I forgive you,"

Aragorn nodded but he still felt guilty inside.

Legolas turned his attention back to Orel

"What about you? How did you get here?" he asked.

Orel shrugged. "It's a long story," she said. "But the short of it is that I was running from the orcs and crashed into a tree and knocked myself out. See?" Orel pushed some of her fringe from her forehead and pointed to a cut to the left of her head.

"Ouch," commented Aragorn.

"I've never heard of an elf that knocked themselves out," Legolas said, smiling playfully.

Orel narrowed her eyes. "Watch it," she hissed.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows at Legolas. "You heard her," he said with a smile. Then he turned back to Orel.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "About a week," she replied.

Her response made Legolas frown. "A week? And you still have that cut?"

At first Aragorn didn't understand why this was important. And then he got what Legolas was getting at. One of the many talents that elves possessed was elven healing; they healed a lot more quickly and efficiently than other beings. And, that being so, meant Orel's cut shouldn't even have been visible anymore.

Orel reached up and rubbed the cut, frowning. "I agree, it is a bit strange. But it's not causing me any bother so I decided to just try and ignore it,"

Legolas didn't look convinced. If anything, he looked suspicious.

Orel opened her mouth to speak again, presumably to reassure Legolas, but then suddenly, her eyes widened.

'What?" asked Aragorn, frowning. "What is it?"

The girl didn't move or reply but simply stared. It took Aragorn a few moments to realize that she wasn't staring at him. Rather, something behind him. Fearing slightly what he would see, he turned around. An orc was standing at the cage entrance, a gleeful grin on his face. In one hand, he was clutching a club that was coated in layers of blood and dirt.

"Finished off our introductions have we?" he said, leering at them. "Have you met our latest prizes yet, Orel?"

Orel's lip curled in disgust and she hissed viciously at the creature.

The orc simply laughed. "Feisty one, aren't you? Still sour after losing our little fight?"

Orel snarled and made the orc laugh even harder. It was a horrible, raspy laugh.

"Oof! I hit a sore spot there, didn't I?" The orc appeared to be enjoying himself, something that made Aragorn's temper rise. He clenched his fists, hoping to prevent himself from saying something he might regret later.

The orc, however, seemed to notice him as he tensed. "Oh yes…our new additions,"

He studied Aragorn and Legolas thoughtfully. His eyes flickered from Aragorn's messy hair to Legolas's sleek blonde. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what do we have here? Another elf, if I'm not mistaken,"

Legolas didn't move, only stared at the orc with a challenging glare.

"Elves aren't welcome here," said the orc, his voice suddenly cold. "Just ask Orel. She'll tell you what we do to filthy vermin like you,"

Legolas was about to make a move towards the orc, when Aragorn put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," he warned softly.

The orc didn't notice their exchange; his focus was now on Orel. "Come on Orel. Be a good girl and tell him. Or… are you ashamed?"

Orel's face hardened. "I would never be ashamed, not in the presence of you and your vile kind. Even I were you, I would be ashamed to _breathe_,"

There was a moment's pause as everyone took in this unexpected retort.

Then the orc sneered. "Oh yeah? Well, you know what, just for that, I'm going to use a metal club for your friend," He nodded at Legolas.

Then the orc turned and barked orders at the other orcs surrounding him. "Tie Orel and that man up. Then prepare the elf for his battle,"

He turned to Legolas. "You think you're superior, elf? We'll see if you won't change your mind after our little fight,"

Aragorn struggled against the bonds on his wrists but it was useless. They were tied securely and there was little hope on getting them otherwise. Beside him sat Orel, not even attempting to make an escape. Her face was emotionless but her eyes were fearful.

The two of them were sitting, legs and hands tied up, at the feet of two of the biggest orcs Aragorn had ever seen. They were part of a large circle of orcs that created a large grassy space at the centre of the village. Legolas stood in the middle, hands also tied, waiting. Around the circle, large torches had been lit, illuminating the evening.

The orcs were chattering and there was a sense of excitement amongst them. Then, as footsteps sounded, everyone fell quiet.

The crowd parted slightly opposite Aragorn and they orc who had been at the cage earlier stepped through.

He was holding a sword and a metal club, just as he'd promised. He threw the sword down at Legolas's feet.

Aragorn smirked. Was the orc mad? Had he no idea what Legolas could do with a sword?

He suddenly felt a little more optimistic.

The orc turned to face the crowd. "I, Krad, leader of this orc group, challenge the filthy blonde elf to a fight. The fight will last until the rope burns out,"

Here, the orc, Krad, indicated to a piece of rope hanging from a nearby tree branch. An orc holding a torch stood beneath it.

"There are no rules," continued Krad. "Except for no person can kill another and the time limit must be stuck to. If the elf wins…"

Krad swung round to face Legolas. "I shall let him and his friends go. If I win. Well, he'll just have to stay here and suffer,"

Krad stepped forward and untied Legolas's bounds. As the ropes fell from his wrists, Krad shouted "LET IT BEGIN!"

The crowd cheered and the rope was lit by the orc with the torch.

Legolas snatched up the sword from his feet and neatly dodged Krad's first blow. Krad was grinning wickedly.

"You're a fool," Legolas told him. "To think you could beat me,"

Krad looked amused. "Oh yeah?"

Suddenly, he span, swinging the club at amazing speed. Legolas ducked to the side but the club caught his left shoulder. The pain that shot through him was immense but Legolas gritted his teeth and stood upright. He swung his sword at Krad, aiming for his uncovered right side.

Krad saw the sword coming towards him but it was too late for him to move out of the way. Or so Legolas thought. Krad's head flicked round and he caught the blade expertly between his fingers.

A gasp caught in Legolas's throat and he pulled his sword away. Krad smiled.

"Nice try," he said softly.

He drew back his arm again, preparing to strike but Legolas was ready this time. He leapt to the right as the club came towards him, ignoring the protests of his shoulder.

Krad saw that his club would miss and unexpectedly changed the direction of his swing. The club came down, striking Legolas's left leg. Legolas screamed aloud as he felt his leg break and tumbled to the floor.

Aragorn felt his stomach clench as he heard his friend's scream. He craned his neck, trying to see past Krad. Legolas was on the floor, panting and clutching his leg.

"He's hurt!" he whispered harshly, fear knotting inside him.

"I think he broke his leg…" replied Orel, his eyes watching intently.

Aragorn glanced at the rope. Only a few minutes left.

He turned back towards the fight and watched as Krad threw his club away. Aragorn's hopes lifted. Perhaps Krad thought it best not to injure Legolas any further? He was stupid to have even considered that. Krad had no such intentions.

Aragorn averted his eyes as Krad started beating his friend.

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Mellon-nin = Friend**

**Third chapter IS DONE! WOO HOO! XD I had fun writing this scene, although I did get writers block a few times. :P But I got it sorted my listening to music (thank you Scouting For Girls!)**

**Do you guys think Orel is a Mary-Sue? Because I'm not sure... Please give me your thoughts :)**

**Also, I am no medical expert so I had to stick with simplish injuries. Sorry if the fight scene doesn't sound very realistic. :/**

**I hope you enjoyed! STAY TUNED!**

**Lamplight Detective out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything belonging to Lord of the Rings. They are all the works of the fabulous J.R.R Tolkien :) I do own Orel and the story line is mine but pretty much everything else it his.**

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**I started to get really into writing my own novel, only to come up on a bunch of HUGE plot holes. Fanfiction was my saviour. Thanks to this, I've been able to continue writing whilst thinking about my own novel in the back of my head.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed – your words mean a lot! Also thanks to people who alerted or favourite this story – it makes me very happy!**

**Now, on with the chapter! **

Legolas could feel nothing. He was floating in an empty blackness. He wondered vaguely, where he was and what had happened. But those thoughts seemed distant, so far away in his mind.

Presently, he began to hear voices. They were fuzzy at first, but gradually, they became coherent.

"Legolas? Can you hear me?"

The voice seemed familiar but Legolas was unable to place a face. Who was talking? It sounded like a woman…

"Legolas, mellon-nin, you need to wake up,"

The second voice created a landslide of memories that came crashing down in his mind.

He remembered being captured, being caged and, worst of all, being beaten. His whole body suddenly seemed to fill with pain; centring around his left leg and shoulder.

"Aragorn…" he breathed, his eyes flickering open.

"Shhh…." whispered Aragorn. "You're safe now,"

Legolas tried to shift his body but the pain suddenly intensified beyond belief. A gasp escaped his lips.

"Don't move," said Aragorn. "Your leg is broken, you have two broken ribs and your shoulder is dislocated. We were just about to relocate it, actually," He looked awkward.

"We?" whispered Legolas, sounding confused.

"You don't remember Orel?" asked Aragorn, frowning.

At the sound of her name, an image of the black-haired elf drifted into Legolas's mind. He nodded.

"I remember now," he said softly.

There was movement outside of Legolas's vision and then Orel came into view beside Aragorn. Her face was pale and her eyes anxious.

She glanced at Aragorn. "Should we still relocate the shoulder?" she asked.

Aragorn hesitated. "Yes," he said at last. "We don't want to risk any further damage,"

Legolas sighed. "Guess I woke up at the wrong time?"

Aragorn moved around to his left side. "You always do, mellon-nin," he said, smiling faintly.

He grasped Legolas's arm tightly. "Orel. You'll have to hold him down for me. We risk further injury if he moves,"

Orel nodded. "Right," She lifted her hands and gripped Legolas firmly.

Legolas braced himself and Aragorn gritted his teeth before pushing the shoulder back into place.

The pain was excruciating and Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

Aragorn felt his stomach twist at the obvious pain on his friend's face.

"Is it in the right place?" asked Orel, looking at Aragorn's anxious expression.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, it is," replied Legolas weakly.

"Good," Aragorn fell backwards, relief flooding him.

Orel sat back too, pulling herself into a cross-legged position.

"What are we going to do about his leg?"

"We need to brace it…" Aragorn said, glancing around thoughtfully. "Do you think you could reach those branches?"

He pointed towards the mess of twigs and broken foliage that littered the ground outside Orel's side of the cage.

Orel slid closer. "I'll see," she whispered. Reaching out her hand, she fitted her arm through the gap in the bars. Aragorn watched as she stretched out her fingertips, brushing the wood slightly.

"Almost got it…"

She managed to pull the branch towards her, clasping it with her fingers and dragging it back to give to Aragorn, who took it gratefully.

He motioned for her to retrieve another. The second branch was further away so Orel pulled herself as close to bars as she could, pushing her arm out as far as it would go.

Suddenly: "Orel!"

Orel gasped as Aragorn cried her name and quickly tried to bring her arm back. It was too late.

There was sickening crunch as Krad's boot stamped on her forearm.

Orel inhaled sharply as pain shot through her body.

Krad sneered. "I don't know what you think you're doing, missy, but I've has just about enough of your behaviour.

Orel looked up, agony clear on her face.

"Stand up," commanded Krad, stepping back.

Orel hesitated but remained still. The door to the cage opened and the two orc guards entered, grabbing Orel roughly, hauling her to her feet.

Krad indicated across the clearing.

"Take her away. In my opinion, she's already outstayed her welcome,"

Orel whimpered as the two guards dragged her out of the cage. As she passed by him, Aragorn made a move to help her but she quickly shook her head.

"Stay here with Legolas," she said and Aragorn fell back, knowing she was right. If he started causing trouble, he might end up in a position where he could no longer provide aid for his friend and that wouldn't help anyone.

He watched with gritted teeth as the orc guards took Orel away. Krad remained.

"She's a little hell raiser that one," he said and then glared at Aragorn. "You better watch yourself, human," he sneered. "Just because you're not an elf doesn't mean we won't hesitate to crush you. You don't want to end up like him," He jerked his thumb at Legolas, whose pale face darkened with anger.

Then Krad brought his face closer to the cage and whispered in a threatening voice.

"Or worse. You might end up like her,"

Aragorn stiffened and Krad laughed.

"Well," he said. "Sleep well," And he walked away, signalling for two orcs to takeover guard duty.

Aragorn turned his back as they approached and concentrated on Legolas instead. The elf's eyes were still fixed on the direction Orel had been carried off in.

"Where do you think they took her?" he whispered.

Aragorn shook his head. "I do not know, mellon-nin…"

"I am afraid for her," said Legolas softly. "Something about this place frightens me,"

"Given the current situation, that hardly surprises me,"

But Legolas shook his head. "No, not like that. Something… _feels _wrong. Like before, when I was fighting Krad. It felt so strange…"

Aragorn frowned at his friend. "What did?"

"The sword," whispered Legolas. "It felt…so unfamiliar. And for a moment…it was like I didn't know how to use it,"

There was a short silence as Aragorn started in astonishment at Legolas.

"I don't understand what you mean," he said at last.

"No," said Legolas. "It was a funny feeling. Hard to describe,"

He attempted to shift himself into a more comfortable position but gasped with pain as he moved his leg.

Aragorn put out a hand to steady him. "Careful," he said. "I still need to brace your leg,"

He took the branch that Orel had managed to retrieve and studied it. It was quite long and so he broke it against his own leg, giving himself two smaller pieces. He whipped off his shirt, ripping it up into strips in order to bind the leg.

Then he glanced at Legolas.

"I need to set the break," he explained. "But it will hurt,"

Legolas sighed and his face looked tired. "I know. Just do it,"

Aragorn nodded and reached out, taking the leg firmly between his hands. Then, before Legolas had time to react, he quickly set the bone.

Legolas gave horrible, choking sound, as though trying to fight back a scream and then fell limply back onto the straw.

Aragorn sighed and gave his now unconscious friend's hand a quick squeeze before he began to bandage the leg.

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Mellon-nin = Friend**

**Yay! Finally, the fourth chapter is done. I even managed to sneak the name of the story in there too :P Well, sort of anyway.**

**Sorry if the medical details aren't that accurate. I only have my own, VERY limited knowledge to work with. Hopefully, it is reasonably believable.**

**There's going to be a bit more action in the next chapter and we'll find out where on earth Orel's been taken to, so keep reading! **

**Thanks so much for sticking with this.**

**The Lamplight Detective XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait for this chapter. I was convinced I'd updated this story already this year but I guess I was wrong :/ Thank you so much for all the positive feedback I recieved from each and every one of you - it really means a lot! XD  
**

Orel had been bound, gagged and viciously hit and was now being pushed roughly through a very dense forest. She tripped blindly over the unseen tree roots and uneven ground while an orc kept his grubby claw firmly in the small of her back. Every so often, he would shove her firmly, sending her sprawling onto the muddy ground. Her knees were sore and her broken arm was screaming in protest. Her skin were stinging from the bush thorns that would whip her on the way down and her clothes felt damp, sticking to her skin. The sound of orcs laughing was starting to irritate her.

"Where are we going?" she asked loudly, catching herself before she fell again.

The laughter increased and she heard one orc snort violently like pig.

"Please. We ain't gonna tell you," said one, his breath infesting her ear as he brought his mouth close. "You're just gonna have deal with it when we get there,"  
"Deal with what?" demanded Orel.

Laughter again.

"You'll see, princess, you'll see,"

Orel swallowed nervously at his tone but couldn't help but feel relieved as he moved away from her.

The orc behind her gave her a firm shove and she stumbled forward, her good arm flailing as she tried to regain her balance.

"Calm down," she snapped angrily as she managed to stand up straight again. "I'm moving,"

The orc snarled at her haughty tone and seized her good arm, starting to half-drag her after the others. Orel fought his iron-grip viciously but it pointless. His fist was clenched firmly around her wrist and she was afraid that excessive movement might cause injury. She didn't need another useless limb right now. She was pretty sure one injured arm was going to cause her enough problems already, no matter the place she ended up. Because judging from her previous experiences, that place was not going to be friendly.

x

Aragorn shifted on the straw uncomfortably, as the strands that had worked his way into his clothes started to itch his skin. Blinking against the morning sunlight, he pushed himself up, momentarily forgetting where he was. Then, with a start, it hit him and he leapt around. Legolas was still lying on the floor, asleep. His face seemed paler than usual and he looked to be sleeping in a somewhat stiff position, no doubt to avoid unnecessary movement to his leg or shoulder. Aragorn let his breath come out in a sigh of relief. Suddenly, sounds from outside the cage alerted him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Krad moving across the clearing to speak to another orc. As their conversation began, it became clear that Krad was receiving bad news. He took a threatening step closer to the other orc, his mouth moving faster as his anger increased.

Aragorn moved slowly closer to the edge of the cage, hoping to catch some of what they were saying.

"But why now?" hissed Krad. "I've already sent her one!"

The second orc said something in reply but Aragorn couldn't catch it.

"Oh really?" Krad scoffed. "Well, she could have told me that before I beat the living daylights out of the elf-scum!"

As he finished his sentence, Krad looked across at the cage and saw Aragorn watching.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he snarled.

Aragorn refused to flinch and instead, stared straight back at Krad.

Krad appeared uninterested and turned back to the orc.

"Fine. I'll have them ready by noon,"

The second orc nodded and then retreated across the clearing, disappearing beyond the trees. Krad stalked over to the cage and shoved his face near the bars.

"You better start praying, human," he said. "For you, and for your friend,"

Then with a wicked smile, he stood up and began to bark orders at the orcs in the area.

Time always seems to past faster at those exact moments when you wish it would go slower. Aragorn quickly discovered this, because it seemed that noon arrived faster than it had ever done before. He had let Legolas sleep, hoping that the extra rest would help strengthen him for whatever ordeal lay ahead. But now that the orcs around them were stirring with anticipation, talking eagerly as they prepared for their journey, Aragorn bent down in the straw and shook his friend gently by his good shoulder. Legolas gave a soft groan and his eyelids flickered open.

"Aragorn?" he whispered hoarsely, his mouth dry from thirst.

"You need to get up," replied Aragorn gently.

"Why?" Legolas tried to sit up but winced as his injuries protested. "What's happening?"

"Krad is taking us somewhere - the same place they took Orel, I think,"

Legolas paused, processing the new information in his head. Then he looked up at Aragorn, a little uncomfortably.

"But I won't be able to walk," he pointed out hesitantly, seemingly a little ashamed of the fact.

Aragorn squeezed his good shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, mellon-ni, I shall help you,"

Legolas gave Aragorn a small smile in return, silently thanking him.

At that moment, the gate to the cage opened, the metal grinding unpleasantly.

Krad stepped in, flanked by two guards.

"Get them up," he ordered.

"But the elf can't walk," pointed out the leftmost guard.

"Get the human to carry him," said Krad. "And tie them together too – can't have them trying to run off,"

The guard on the right frowned. "But if they did run, it would be impossible for them to escape. We'd catch them, right?"

Krad's smile widened. "Naturally. But I like to see my prey stumble,"

Legolas had never been so humiliated in his life. He felt like a weakling, unable to even move from place to place. He was tied around Aragorn like a piece of luggage, useless and a complete burden to his friend. Aragorn's slow steps were testament to how much of a struggle it was to keep going with the weight of Legolas on his back. Legolas knew that Aragorn was a strong man but after being kept in a cage for nearly four days, without proper rest or nourishment, Legolas knew his friend's body would be feeling the strain. He hated the fact that he had got himself injured to the point where he had become a liability to Aragorn and it ashamed him to think that he was too weak to help.

But what he was most ashamed of was the fact that with every step, he was selfishly focusing on the fact that it was sending a fresh wave of pain through his body. He resented that. He had it easy, able to rest his exhausted body whilst Aragorn struggled across the difficult terrain. How much more was Aragorn suffering than him?

Aragorn gritted his teeth and kept going. His body ached for him to stop but he knew that if he did, the watchful orcs either side of him would beat him to the ground. Or worse, beat Legolas into senselessness. Aragorn felt horrible. He knew how much this bumpy ride would be causing absolute agony for his friend's broken bones and yet still he was continuing. He felt terrible for even thinking that Legolas had it easy, not having to stumble over the rocky ground and that he was having more trouble navigating through the wild forest. When that thought had first crossed his mind, he had been shocked at his own selfishness. How could he have ever thought that his pain was worse than Legolas's? Legolas had a damaged shoulder and a broken leg – how could his weariness possible compare?

Legolas suddenly gave a muffled cry of pain and Aragorn stopped instantly, afraid he had caused his friend more injury.

"I'm fine," said Legolas, a little breathlessly. "Keep going,"

"Hey! Get moving!" One of the orcs flanking the pair took a threatening step towards them, his stubby fingers gripping his sword hilt tightly.

Aragorn licked his dry lips and inhaled heavily before continuing, adjusting his grip on Legolas so it was a little firmer.

They were walking somewhat near the middle of the procession of heavily armed orcs. Krad was somewhere near the front and several lower-ranked guards were trailing behind. They were surrounded by yet more orcs, and then by a dense forest of closely-knit trees. Aragorn hoped that Legolas was comforted by being in such close proximity to the trees he loved so much. However, Legolas had barely mentioned the trees usually soothing voices to him and he worried that perhaps the situation was still the same was when they had first arrived. Perhaps Legolas could still not hear the trees. Aragorn wanted to ask but he was afraid that speaking out would cause further harm.

Suddenly, the think line of trees broke and they found themselves standing on a rocky cliff, with a steep and treacherous slope. Below them was a valley of dark grass and situated in the centre was an enormous stone building. It was large enough to be a castle and yet the shape did not seem to remotely resemble one. It was very wide and rectangular, appearing more like a warehouse than anything else. A few small huts were scattered about nearby, with thin plumes of smoke rising from the chimneys. It was a strange sight and not exactly what either Aragorn or Legolas were expecting but it didn't seem to matter. Whatever the building was, it spelt bad news.

x

Resisting against the heavy chains on her wrists and ankles, Orel groaned and lifted her head The pain in her left arm was excruciating and not being helped at all by the harsh metal shackles. She blinked, trying to clear the fog in her head. Slowly, memories resurfaced and she remembered arriving at the giant, stone structure in the centre of the valley. Things seemed a little hazy after that but she could vaguely recall being hit across the head at some stage. The painful throbbing at the back of her cranium seemed to testify so. Lifting her head, she gazed in confusion at her surroundings. She was in a very small, square cell, which was dark apart from a single shaft of light streaming from a tiny cut in the back wall. A heavy-looking door was set into the stone, with a small sliding hatch at the bottom and top, one for delivering items and one for viewing. The floor was very smooth and shivers went up her spine as her skin touched the ice-cold surface. Orel licked her lips, suddenly feeling desperately thirsty. She was horribly aware of how long it had been since she had anything to drink or eat, and sincerely hoped that it was not Krad's intention to starve her to death. All of sudden, a loud grating noise filled the cell, echoing off the walls in the enclosed space. The small hatch at the top of the door had opened and Orel found herself looking to an intense pair of dark eyes.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Ah," came a soft voice which seemed to belong to a woman. "So this is the elf I was promised. It's been so long since I've had an elf to play with. I might have to keep you around longer,"

Orel frowned and tugged fiercely on her chains. "What do you mean 'keep me around longer'?"

"I don't normally keep anybody for more than a week. But elves are so much more fun, I usually keep them around. Like little pets, you see,"

"What happens to people normally?" asked Orel, suspiciously.

The woman laughed and Orel shivered at the sound – emotionless, cold and cruel. Then she stopped and her next words made Orel's heart sink.

"I sell them,"

**As always, reviews are much appreciated :) Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody! I'm glad you're loving the story. I've been busy with exams and stuff lately but it's summer now so I'll have way more time for writing :)  
****Also, sorry about the change of pen name - I hope it's not too confusing. I had to change it for various unimportant reasons but it probably won't change again now. :)  
Enjoy the chapter!**

Aragorn staggered down the hillside towards the warehouse, moving cautiously and carefully. He was horribly conscious of how much pain the movement would be causing Legolas and was determined not to do any more damage. He slide a little on a patch of mud, and heard Legolas wince when he gained his footing.

"Legolas," he said, stopping. "Are you alright?"

For a moment, Legolas didn't reply and simply tried to catch his breath, showing that the pain had been incredibly intense.

"I am fine," he said, after a moment. "Do what you must do. They will surely injure you if you do not move quickly enough,"

Aragorn hesitated but he knew Legolas was right. Sighing, he adjusted his grip and continued downwards. The orcs were also descending down the slope, but they seemed to be having a much easier time than Aragorn. They were barely even stumbling and seemed to be almost gliding down the mud and across the rocks. When they finally reached the bottom, the orcs swarmed around Aragorn, determined to escort him all the way to the building at the centre of the clearing.

Not that Aragorn could have gone anywhere. He was too focused on Legolas, who was breathing heavily with the pain.

"Are you alright, mellon-nin?" he asked.

"I am fine," replied Legolas, breathlessly.

Aragorn knew he was lying but there wasn't really much he could do. The orcs were stamping their feet in annoyance, urging them on and so Aragorn could do nothing but keep moving. As they passed the little huts, Aragorn saw the greedy eyes of orcs peering out at him from the windows and doorways. He could hear them chattering in their scratchy voices, watching him and Legolas hungrily.

As the drew closer to the warehouse, the huge, oak doors were thrown open by two more orcs in armour. One of them came forward to meet Krad.

"Did you bring what she asked for?"

Krad grunted and pointed a stubby finger at Aragorn and Legolas. The orc peered at them.

"What happened to the elf?"

"Nothing major," replied Krad. "We just showed him who was in charge around here,"

"What are his injuries?"

"A broken leg and dislocated shoulder – although the human has made attempts to repair the bones,"

"Fat lot of good that will do," laughed the guard. "Well, I can't say she'll be all too impressed with damaged goods, but on the other hand, it might make it a little more fun if he screams,"

Aragorn could feel his blood running cold as he listened to the conversation in front of him. He didn't even dare think about what they had in store for Legolas, but he hoped they could get away before they could put their sick ideas into a reality.

Even in his pain, Legolas heard the words of the orc guard and felt Aragorn stiffen beneath him. Squeezing his friend's shoulder with his good arm, he whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright,"

Aragorn didn't reply and Legolas could only imagine what he was thinking. He sighed and shifted his weight a little, trying to ignore the ripple of pain that went through his leg. His shoulder was starting to throb too, and he was exhausted.

Krad finally finished speaking to the guards and the group started to enter the warehouse. The orc behind Aragorn smacked his leg viciously.

"Get moving, human," he snarled. "The mistress doesn't like to wait all day,"

Legolas was about to ask who the "mistress" was, but Aragorn's sudden movement made his head swim with pain again. Swallowing back a groan, Legolas lifted his head a little, watching as they entered into the dark corridor…

It was a wonder the guards even knew where they were going – there was no light at all once the door had closed, locking out the sunlight. In the blackness, Aragorn was finding it difficult to keep up the pace and keep his footing and so as a result, his feet kept catching on the loose flagstones of the flooring. He cringed every time he tripped, feeling guilty as he imagined the pain that his movements must be causing Legolas. And yet he daren't slow down – he had a feeling the orcs wouldn't like that and he did not want to risk any more injury, to himself or Legolas. Eventually, two small flames appeared in the distance, flickering at the end of the dark tunnel. As they drew nearer, Aragorn saw the huge wooden doors that the torches were hanging either side of. It was unimpressive; merely a double door of dark oak with two heavy handles. The group stopped moving and Krad stepped forward, rapping lightly on the door with his knuckles. For a moment, Aragorn heard nothing but Legolas's laboured breathing and the heavy grunts of the soldiers around him. Then a voice sounded from beyond the door.

"I hope you've brought some toys for me, Krad,"

The voice was unmistakably female; smooth, silky, soft and yet there was a coldness laced beneath the words that made Aragorn shiver.

"Two beautiful specimens," replied Krad, turning his gaze to Aragorn and Legolas, his pupils glowing maliciously in the torchlight. "A human… and an elf,"

"Another elf?" the woman sounded mildly surprised. "You do spoil me, don't you. Male or female?"

"Both male,"

There was a noise that very much sounded like someone clapping their hands in glee. "Marvellous! I do so much prefer the males. That female elf you brought me earlier was such a bore,"

"Orel," breathed Legolas in Aragorn's ear and Aragorn nodded.

"I gave up on her in the end. No fun at all,"

Aragorn swallowed, desperately praying that "giving up on her" did not mean what he thought it meant.

"Well, bring them in. Let's not waste any more time,"

There was movement and then the doors creaked open. Aragorn followed Krad and the other orcs inside, grateful for the light and warmth that greeted him. The room was oval shaped, with no windows and only the one door. To the left hand side of the room, there was a large fireplace, with a large, red velvet chair in front of it. Several orc guards were posted around the room and Aragorn spotted one near the fireplace standing next to a familiar figure.

"Orel," he whispered to Legolas.

Legolas turned his gaze to Orel, who was standing against the wall with her wrists chained to the stone. Her broken arm hung limply against the grey rock and her clothes were torn in places. There was a fresh bruise on her cheek and some scratches on her arms but, all things considered, her condition didn't seem all that bad.

Aragorn moved nearer to the fireplace, following Krad. He stopped when a figure rose from the chair and moved round to stand in front of him. It was a human woman, with jaw-length raven hair and a devious glint to her dark eyes. She lifted her chin as she spoke to them.

"Let your friend down," she said.

Aragorn hesitated. "But he's hurt," he said.

"And?"

Aragorn frowned at the cold, heartless tone of the woman's voice and then slowly crouched down, easing Legolas off his back. However, he still kept a firm grip on Legolas's arm, knowing all too well that he wouldn't be able to stand. The woman did not fail to notice this.

"Why are you still holding him?" she asked, a touch of anger in her voice.

"His leg is broken," said Aragorn. "He can't stand,"

"You brought me damaged goods, Krad?" growled the woman softly.

Behind her, Krad looked uneasy. "I got a bit… carried away," he murmured.

The woman sighed and stepped forward, tracing Legolas's jawline with one finger. She gazed up into his eyes but he only glared at her, unwilling to show any fear.

"But that's my job," she whispered, almost sadly.

Then, without warning, she suddenly drew back her foot and planted a venomous kick on Legolas' broken leg. There was an audible crack and Legolas gave a howl of agony, sagging to the floor. Unable to support the sudden dead weight, Aragorn awkwardly crashed to the floor beside him, frantically feeling for the fresh break in his friend's leg.

Next to him, the woman laughed, seemingly excited by Legolas' pain.

"Welcome, boys, to your new home. My name is Moneva and I look forward to playing with you," She gave a sweet smile and then threw her hand towards them. "Take them to their cell. The elf girl too. I want to rest before I get to work,"

x

"Legolas? Can you hear me? I need you to tell me where the new break is – I can't seem to find it,"

Still feeling rather dazed, Legolas struggled to focus his attention on Aragorn's voice. The fiery pain in his leg was almost unbearable and it had taken all of his strength just to stay conscious as the guards had dragged him and Aragorn to their cell.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably. "There is no new break," he told Aragorn breathlessly. "The branches you used to set the bone have merely broken,"

Aragorn paused and then felt Legolas' leg again, discovering that this was indeed true. The kick had not been enough to fully break a bone and had simply snapped the wooden sticks. In his panic, Aragorn hadn't even noticed. With a sigh of relief, Aragorn threw the sticks away and helped Legolas sit up against the cell wall.

"What do you think we're here for?" he asked.

"I…I don't know," said Legolas, leaning his head back against the stone. "But I can't imagine it's going to be anything we'll want to stay for,"

"Mm," agreed Aragorn.

"And if that's the case, we're going to have to find Orel and get out of here,"

Aragorn frowned. "You can barely walk," he pointed out.

"I have a feeling I'll be unable to do a lot more things if we stick around. We can't afford to wait,"

Aragorn didn't reply. Legolas was right and yet Aragorn was reluctant to push his friend to do anything that might damage his body even more.

Their musings were interrupted when the door of the cell suddenly opened and a beefy orc guard shoved Orel inside.

"You can stay in here with the other filthy elf," he snarled. "We need your cell for the new merchandise,"

Orel didn't reply, just slumped on the ground, cradling her broken arm and not looking back. When he didn't receive any kind of reply, the orc spat on the ground and slammed the door shut.

"Orel," said Aragorn, scooting closer. "Are you alright?"

Orel lifted her head and nodded. Pushing back her dark hair with one hand, she wiped blood from a fresh cut on her face.

"I'm fine," she said and Aragorn was pleased to still hear strength in her voice. "What about you?"

"We're holding up," replied Aragorn.

"Is your leg alright?" Orel addressed Legolas. "That kick didn't look like much fun,"

Legolas smirked. "I'm fine. I don't believe there was any additional damage done,"

Orel sighed. "I'm glad. Although I doubt it's going to stay that way for long,"

"Why?" asked Aragorn urgently. "Do you know what's going on here?"

Orel gazed at them both solemnly. "Moneva is a slave trader," she said. "And this is the warehouse where she keeps her "merchandise". She uses the orcs to capture anybody who enters the woods and pays them to bring them to her,"

Aragorn and Legolas stared at her, dumbstruck.

Orel continued. "She keeps humans for a week, maximum, before selling them on to various contacts. But for some reason, she has a… a grudge against elves. She likes to keep them and," Orel paused and swallowed, looking at Legolas with pity and sympathy. "…and torture them,"

For a moment nobody spoke. Legolas' jaw was set in a tight line and Aragorn was staring at the ground, his eyes clouded with anger.

From outside the cell, a gong sounded loudly. It echoed through the room, vibrating off the walls. And then, over the top of the deafening noise, came the shrill and excited cry of a young woman.

"I hope you're ready, elf! Because it's playtime!"

**Thanks for reading - I'd love it if you left a review ;)**


End file.
